Quand les coeurs parlent
by shana-chan
Summary: [yaoi] Heero prend une décision et ce qui en résulte... DuoxHeero...humhum, super résumé une fois de plus.
1. une annonce stupéfiante

Base : gundam wing

Genre : YAOI POWAAAAAAAAAAA….humhum gomen

Disclamer : pourquoi ils sont pas a moi ! ouiiiiiiiiinnn je veux les g-boys ! (qui ne les voudrais pas d'ailleurs)

Shana-chan : ouais ! C'est parti !

Duo : c'est bizarre, quand elle est là j'ai la trouille et je suis pas tout seul…même Heero s'est caché…

Heero : c'est normal ! Je vais encore m'en prendre plein la figure ! Je suis sa victime préférée !

Duo : avec moi !

Shana-chan : ouais !

Duo&Heero : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Shana-chan : je suis trop forte ! J'ai réussi à faire sursauter t crier le soldat parfait.

Quand les cœurs parlent

Chapitre 1 : une annonce stupéfiante

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quelque part sur L2…

Deux personnes étaient assises dans un canapé confortable, regardant les information histoire de se tenir au courant de se qui se passait sur Terre. La première s'appelle Duo Maxwell, ancien pilote du gundam 02 Deathscythe Hell. La seconde est Hilde Schbeiker ancienne officier de Oz s'étant rangée aux côtés des gundams pendant la guerre.

Cela fait cinq ans que la paix règne sur Terre. Et ça fait presque aussi longtemps que Duo et Hilde se sont installés sur L2. Duo était plus ou moins resté en contacte avec Quatre donc, par la même, avec Trowa. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu les quatre autre pilotes et Relenna, c'était pour l'anniversaire du jeune arabe, c'est-à-dire sept mois plus tôt. Depuis il n'avait plus eu ni donné de nouvelles à Wuffei, Relenna ou Heero, et personne ne pouvait prendre des siennes puisque personne ne savait comment le joindre, pas même son meilleur ami.

_Télé…_

_- ce matin, à la surprise générale, la ministre des affaires étrangère, Relenna Darlian, a annoncé ses fiançailles._

- Hilde monte le son s'il te plait !

_- à la grande déception de ses nombreux prétendants, le cœur de celle-ci à choisit un simple garde du corps pour être son époux. Ce jeune homme se nommerait Heero Yui…_

La télé continue de parler. Hilde commente ce que vient de dire le présentateur. Duo lui n'écoute plus. Il n'écoute que son cœur. Son cœur qui bat de plus en plus fort. Son cœur qui crie sa douleur. Le crâne de Duo lui fait mal. Tout son être souffre. La moindre parcelle de peau, la moindre cellule composant son corps souffre. Une larme s'échappe et coule long de sa joue pour venir mourir sur ses vêtements.

- il a donc décidé de l'épouser finalement…

Puis d'autres larmes suivent la première. Hilde tourne la tête vers son ami et voit le désespoir qui est peint sur son visage, d'habitude si joyeux. Aujourd'hui, le joker a laissé tombé son masque et laisse sa douleur s'exprimer. Ainsi il aime toujours autant le japonais. Elle aussi veut pleurer, Heero aura donc toujours le monopole du cœur de Duo, elle, ne viendra toujours qu'en seconde position. Mais Hilde se doit de soutenir cet homme qui compte plus que tout à ses yeux. Tant pis pour sa douleur, tant pis pour sa peine, elle s'en occupera plus tard.

Elle prend le jeune natté, effondré, dans ses bras, où il pleur pendant des heures. _/ Heero Yui, on peut dire que tu en aura briser des cœurs. Celui de Duo, le mien, autrefois, celui de Relenna…/_

xXx

Quelque part sur L4…

Deux hommes, eux aussi installés confortablement sur un canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, parlent de la nouvelle qui vient de passer aux informations.

- Ca alors ! C'est incroyable je ne m'y attendais pas. Tro, il t'en avait parlé !

- Oui. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite Quatre. Il l'a fait pour Relenna, car il la respecte et qu'il pense pouvoir, peut être un jour tomber amoureux d'elle. Et surtout…si « il » a regardé les infos…

- Duo ! Oh, non !

xXx

Quelque part en Asie…

Un homme et une femme sont installés sur un balcon et discutent de ce qu'ils ont entendus quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Je suis étonnée que Heero ait finalement accepté d'épouser Relenna. Il a refusé tellement de fois, qu'il est impossible de les compter.

- Oui. A mon avis il l'a fait pour elle.

- Wuffei, ça va !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sally.

- Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées.

- Oui. Je me demande si Duo est au courant.

xXx

Quelque par dans le monde…

Un homme à la longue chevelure blonde et un jeune femme aux cheveux noirs coupés courts, ont, comme les autres, regardé la télévision…

- C'est incroyable Zechs. Heero a enfin accepté de l'épouser.

- Lucrécia. Tu penses vraiment que Heero aime ma sœur ! Enfin je veux dire, crois-tu qu'il l'aime comme moi je t'aimes ou comme Trowa aime Quatre… ! Non, il aime Relenna comme Quatre aime Duo. Ce n'est pas ce genre de sentiments qu'il a pour elle. Et il ne les aura jamais, car…

- Son cœur est déjà prit, n'est-ce pas !

- Oui. Et nous connaissons tous cette personne.

- Oui.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Shana-chan : fin du premier chapitre !

Duo : OUIIIIIIIIIN ! T'es méchante avec moieuh !

Shana-chan : °prend Duo dans ses bars° je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça.

Duo : pourquoi !

Shana-chan : parce c'est comme ça que j'ai écris l'histoire tiens !

Duo : mais je suis pas d'accord moi !

Heero : moi non plus ! Pourquoi je dois l'épouser !

Shana-chan : nan, mais c'est qui l'auteur ici !

Duo&Heero : ben toi !

Shana-chan : alors arrêter de contester mes décisions !

Duo&Heero : °boude ensemble°

Voila le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic ! Bon, ok, je sais c'est pas très joyeux et je fais du martyrisage de Duo…je me surprend moi-même, martyriser mon chouchou à moi… ralala !

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plus.

Ja !

Duo °avec une pancarte avec écrit dessus « je veux mon Heero ! »° : Laissez des reviews siouplé !


	2. un invité surprise

Base : gundam wing

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : pourquoi ils sont pas a moi ! ouiiiiiiiiinnn je veux les g-boys ! (Qui ne les voudrais pas d'ailleurs)

Shana-chan : bon chapitre 2…essayer d'arranger les choses…vais-je le faire, dans ce chapitre, ou pas ! Hum…on verra

Quand les cœurs parlent

Chapitre 2 : un inviter surprise

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Royaume de Sank, jeudi 13 août, 8h00.

Heero vient de se lever. Il regarde le calendrier. 13 août. Plus que deux jours avant son mariage avec l'héritière des Peacecraft. C'est ce soir qu'avait lieu le banquet en leur honneur, cela ne met pas le japonais de très bonne humeur…lui qui a horreur des mondanités. C'était plus pour Quatre que pour lui. Et de toutes façons, ce n'est pas Quatre qui épouserait Relenna deux jours plus tard. Le jeune blond, lui, avait trouvé l'élu de son cœur et avait fini par se déclarer…

- est-ce qu'ils viendront ce soir !

Heero n'a pas invité ou appeler ces amis, mais il se doute que Relenna l'a fait. Est-ce que « lui » est au courant ! Sûrement mais de toutes manières, il est injoignable…

xXx

Quelque part sur L2. Jeudi 13 août, 12h00.

Hilde ouvre la porte de la chambre de Duo. Elle regarde à l'intérieur. Le lit n'est pas défait, les volets ne sont même pas fermés. Son occupant n'est pas rentré de la nuit…

- va, Duo. Va le rejoindre.

Des les larmes se mettent à couler le long des joues de la jeune allemande. Il n'est plus là, elle peut laisser éclater sa peine…

xXx

Royaume de Sank, jeudi 13 août.

Heero lève les yeux vers la pendule qui trône dans sa chambre : 19h54. Il est temps d'y aller, il ne veut pas être en retard. Il a horreur de ça. Le japonais descend les escaliers et retrouve Relenna. Elle est belle dans son tailleur bleu ciel, se mariant parfaitement avec le bleu de ses yeux. Mais Heero sent une boule se former au creux de son estomac lorsque la jeune femme lui souri et s'accroche à son bras pour franchir la porte qui les séparaient de leurs invités.

Tous les invités le dévisagent. Comme toujours il arbore un visage inexpressif, alors que la ministre des affaires étrangères affiche un sourire radieux.

Heero balaye la salle du regard. Cherche-t-il quelque chose ? Cherche-t-il quelqu'un ? Son regard est attiré par un groupe avec, en son centre, un jeune blond lui faisant de grands signes de la main. Ils sont là. Ses seuls véritables amis sont là. Un léger sourire se forme alors sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Relenna, je vais les rejoindre.

- d'accord. Je viendrai leur dire bonjour également.

- très bien.

Heero s'éloigne de sa future femme. Il va les retrouver. Ça lui fait plaisir de les voir. Son sourire s'efface. Il en manque un… _/ à quoi tu penses ? Pourquoi serait-il venu /_ . Wuffei, Trowa, Quatre et Sally sont là devant lui. Heero est heureux tout de même. Tous les quatre parlent de tout ce qui est arrivé depuis qu'ils ne ce sont pas vu, et bien sur la question tant redoutée par l'ancien soldat parfait est posée…

- Heero, pourquoi veux tu épouser Relenna ?

- Parce qu'elle me l'a demander.

- Tu l'a repoussée je ne sais pas combien de fois…

- Je sais. Mais je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir.

- Si tu le dis… _/ mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre que tu fais souffrir…/_ °pensa Quatre°

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zechs Merchise, ou plutôt Milliardo Peacecraft, demande l'attention afin de porter un toast aux deux futurs époux. Mais en plein milieu du discours, la porte de la grande salle, dans laquelle ils sont, s'ouvre pour laisser entrer un visage familier pour certains, étranger pour d'autres. Il s'agit d'un jeune homme vêtu d'un costume noir, portant de longs cheveux aux reflets de miel, retenu dans une queue de cheval et arborant de magnifiques yeux améthyste.

- Tu peux continuer. J'ai juste eu un peu de mal à convaincre les gardes que j'étais un ami de Relenna et de son fiancé.

- Duo ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu. Je ne savais pas comment te joindre.

Le jeune homme lui souri, le derniers mot de sa phrase avait eu du mal à sortir. Encore maintenant, le jeune américain avait du mal à enregistrer l'information.

Inconsciemment, quand Heero avait vu Duo entrer dans la salle, un sourire s'était installé sur ses lèvres et lorsque l'américain se tourne vers lui, Heero sent que son sourire ne l'a pas quitté.

Duo s'approche. Son cœur se met à battre, il se met à battre aussi vite que celui du japonais. Ça y est, il est devant celui qui lui brise le cœur. Duo dit bonjour à tout le monde et termine par Heero. Il ne le prend pas dans ses bras comme à son habitude. Il se contente de lui sourire.

Heero ne reconnais pas le sourire de son ami. Heero sait qu'il est l'un des seuls à pouvoir décrypter les sourires de son ancien coéquipier. Aujourd'hui, ce dernier a revêtu son masque de joker. Ce sourire semble factice, tout comme le rire qui sort de sa bouche sonne faux. Le japonais ne le reconnaît pas.

La chambre attribuée à Duo est la voisine de celle de Heero. Tard dans la nuit, quand ils vont se coucher, Duo regarde le japonais et laisse tomber son masque. Toute sa peine apparaît sur son visage. Mais avant que Heero ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Duo rentre dans sa chambre et la ferme à clé. Le japonais regagne la sienne et, une fois sur son lit, juste au moment où il s'endort, un murmure s'échappe de ses lèvres…

- Duo…

xXx

Chambre de Duo au même moment…

A peine la porte fermée, Duo se laisse glisser contre la porte et laisse ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Ce que cela avait été dur pour lui de ne rien laisser transparaître lors de cette soirée.

- Je suis désolé Relenna, mais je n'ai toujours pas renoncé à lui. Demain je lui parlerai…tant pis si il me rejette. Mais je dois lui dire…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Shana-chan : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Je me méprise moi-même ! Comment est-ce que je peux faire souffrir mon chouchou comme ça ! °se donne deux claques°

Bref…

Duo : ne, Shana-chan ? J'en ai marre moi ! Je veux mon n'Hee-chan ! Tu vas pas le laisser épouser Relenna quand même !

Shana-chan : si tu regarde en haut de la page, y a marquer yaoi !

Duo : °regarde en haut de la page° ah, oui ! Hehe ! J'avais pas vu

Shana-chan : je m'excuse au près du monde entier pour faire souffrir Duo ! Je vous promets d'arranger ça ! Sinon j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.

Ja !

Reviews onegai !


	3. une étrange soirée

Base : gundam wing

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : pourquoi ils sont pas a moi ! ouiiiiiiiiinnn je veux les g-boys ! (qui ne les voudrais pas d'ailleurs)

Shana-chan : °mode écriturage du chapitre 3 : on°

Duo : ne, Shana-chan ? tu vas me le rendre quand mon Hee-chan ?

Shana-chan : bientôt ! T'inquiètes. Prit pour j'ai fini l'histoire avant de partir en Angleterre sinon…

Duo : pitéééééééé !

Shana-chan : je vais essayer ! Mais faudrait déjà que tu me lâches les mains, sinon je peux pas écrire !

Duo : oups !

Quand les cœurs parlent

Chapitre 3 : une étrange soirée

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Royaume de Sank, 21h00…

- Allé les mecs, ça va être sympa !

- C'est pas raisonnable, Duo !

- Kitty-chaneuh ! steuplait !

- Mais il faut qu'on se lève tôt demain…

- Je sais… mais justement faut enterrer la vie de garçon de Heero comme il se doit !

- c'est à Heero de prendre la décision.

- Heero ? S'il te plait ! °chibi eyes powaaaa !°

- ok. Je vais prévenir Relenna.

- Yeeeeeeeeeees !

xXx

Royaume de Sank, Dragon **(1)**, 2h00…

Cela fait quatre heures que les cinq anciens pilotes sont dans la boite de nuit. Tout les cinq dansent, font la fête comme il se doit, même Heero. Surtout Heero. Cela avait étonné Trowa, Quatre et Wuffei. Pas Duo. C'est pour cela qu'il a, presque, traîné ses amis ici. Il sait que Heero a besoin de se détendre avant demain. _/ Je n'arrives toujours pas a y croire/_.

Heero voit que Duo a trop bu. Il le connaît. Cela se voit dans ses yeux, ils n'ont plus le même éclat. Il le dit aux trois autres et, ensemble, décide de s'installer à une table. Duo ronchonne quand le japonais lui retire sa tequila pour la remplacer par une grenadine.

- Hee-chan !

- T'es complètement bourré. La grenadine c'est plus prudent.

- Je suis pas bourré !

Le natté se lève d'un bon et manque de s'écrouler sur le sol. Puis il part d'un pas chancelant vers la piste de danse.

- En dehors de ça il est pas cuit, hein !

- Je vous jure celui-là !

La musique s'arrête. Les gens sur la piste s'écartent, pour laisser passer un Duo avec un micro à la main. Il s'arrête a mi-chemin entre la sono et la table où se trouve ses amis. Il fait signe au DJ qui lance la musique. Duo se met a danser dès les premiers accords, faisant voltiger sa tresse autour de lui, attirant de nombreux regards gourmand. Puis il se met à chanter une chanson dans la langue natale de Heero.

"Se kai no hajimari no hi,

_Lorsque le monde a vu le jour,_

Inochi no ki no shita de,

_Sous l'arbre de vie,_

Kujira tachi koe no…

_Ensemble, nous entendimes…_

Tooi zankuyou futari de kiita no.

_Résonner le chant ancestral des baleines._

Nakushita mono subete,

_Toutes ces choses perdues,_

Aishita mono subete,

_Tout ce que nous aimions, _

Kono te ni dakishimete,

_Alors que nous les étreignions de nos mains,_

Ima ha doko wo samayoi iku no ?

_Où errent-elles à présent?_

Kotae no hisomu kohaku no taiyou.

_Le soleil d'ambre renferme la réponse._

Deanakeruba satsuriku, no tenshi de irareta ,

_Sans notre rencontre, je serais devenu un ange de destruction,_

Fushinaru matataki motsu tamashii,

_Une âme à l'éclat éternelle,_

Kizutsukanaide boku no hane.

_Sans les ailes brisées._

Kono kimochi shiru tame umarete kita

_Mon destin est de connaître ce sentiment."_

Heero a le cœur qui bat si fort, qu'il a l'impression qu'il va lui crever la poitrine. Duo le regarde droit dans les yeux. Les deux perles d'améthystes ont retrouvé leur éclat. Le japonais est troublé. Duo se rapproche de lui, il s'arrête à seulement deux mètres de lui. Et reprend la chanson fixant encore plus intensément Heero.

"Ichi man nen to ni sen nen mae kara aishiteru.

_Il y a douze mille ans je t'ai aimé._

Has sen nen sugita koro kara motto koishiku natta

_Huit mille ans ont passés, mon amour n'en ai que plus fort._

Ichioku to ni sen nen ato mo aishiteru

_Deux mille ou cent million d'années peuvent s'écouler, mon amour n'en sera que grandissant._

Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara,

_Depuis le jour de notre rencontre, _

boku no jigoku ni ongaku ha taenai,

_Mon enfer est embelli d'une douce mélodie."_

Le cœur de Heero bat plus vite que jamais. Il a la sensation que cette chanson lui est adressée. Duo s'approche et dépose le micro sur la table, et se retourne vers Heero…

- Je suis pas bourré. °chancelle°

- Oh, si ! _/ Malheureusement…/_

- Maieuh ! C'est pas vrai d'abord !

Duo s'écroule et sens qu'il ne touche pas le sol. Il sent alors qu'un bras le retient au niveau de la taille. Il lève les yeux et voit Heero penché sur lui.

- Je confirme. Tu es complètement HS. Bon je le ramène. A demain les gars.

- Euh. Oui, a demain.

Les trois restant voient Heero s'en aller, soutenant Duo, qui ne pouvait plus marcher seul.

- C'est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression que cette chanson n'a pas été choisie au hasard.

- Tu as raison Wuffei. Il l'a choisi pour Heero...

- De plus…il n'avait pas l'air soul quand il chantait.

- …

xXx

Royaume de Sank, chambre de Duo…

Heero referme la porte à l'aide son pied. Maintenant, il porte totalement l'américain. Il a l'impression que c'était hier la dernière fois qu'il l'a porté ainsi, au retour d'une mission où Duo avait été blessé à la jambe. Le japonais dépose son fardeau sur le lit et commence à lui retirer ses affaires pour le coucher. Il se dit que Duo était vraiment beau ce soir. Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir, une chemise noire laissant apparaître le haut de son torse, et trois lanières de cuir, avec au bout son éternelle croix d'argent, ceignaient son cou. Une fois sa tache terminée, Heero dit bonne nuit à l'ange de la nuit et s'apprête à partir, quand il sent une main le retenir.

- Hee-chan ?

- Hai ?

- Tu peux dormir là cette nuit ?

- …

- après se sera plus possible…

- pourquoi ?

- tu seras marié…

- …

- alors ?

- …

- S'il te plait…comme avant. Quand on était en mission. °sanglots étouffés°

- D'accord.

Heero se déshabille et va rejoindre Duo dans son lit. Il sent celui-ci se blottir dans ses bras. Il sent sa respiration régulière. Il sent le cœur du jeune homme battre contre le sien. D'ailleurs, le cœur de Heero recommence à battre plus vite.

- Hee-chan ?

- 'hn'

- Je…I love you…

A peine ces mots prononcés _/ ça y est. Je lui ai dit…/_, Duo sombre dans les limbes du sommeil. Heero, pour le coup, est estomaqué. _/ Il m'aime…/_. Heero ne trouve pas le sommeil. Trop de choses tournent et retournent dans son esprit. Le japonais décide de se plonge dans le tumulte de son propre cœur…

- Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour toi ?

A cinq heures du matin, il a enfin la réponse qu'il cherche. Il comprend enfin.

- Duo, je…

Ca y est, il a l'esprit apaisé, il résoudrait le problème plus tard. Pour le moment il veut juste dormir. Ce qu'il fait, avant même de finir sa phrase…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Shana-chan : fini le chapitre !

Duo : tiens ça faisait longtemps que je m'était pas pris une bonne cuite !

Shana-chan : hehe. Surtout que grâce à elle t'as Hee-chan dans ton lit

Duo : ouais ! Merci Shana-chan !

Voila. Avant dernier chapitre bouclé ! J'aime bien le week end, j'ai le temps d'écrire. Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu…

Ja !


	4. mariage?

Base : gundam wing

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : pourquoi ils sont pas a moi ! ouiiiiiiiiinnn je veux les g-boys ! (Qui ne les voudrais pas d'ailleurs)

Shana-chan : 4ème et dernier chapitre.

Duo : euh…ne, Shana ?

Shana-chan : hai ? °air d'innocence totale, mode petit ange : on°

g-boys : tu devrais pas faire tes devoirs toi ?

Shana-chan : hehe…

Quand les cœurs parlent

Chapitre 4 : mariage ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Royaume de Sank, 1h30 avant le mariage…

Tout le monde est en effervescence. Tout le monde cherche Heero.

- Trowa ? T'es allé voir dans sa chambre ! Demanda le blond.

- Deux fois. Et Wuffei et Relenna aussi.

- Sa moto est toujours là. Il n'est pas parti.

- Wuffei, Trowa, je crois qu'il n'y a qu'un seul endroit que l'on a pas vérifié…

- La chambre de Duo.

Les trois anciens pilotes montent les escaliers et arrivent devant la porte de la chambre. Le jeune chinois ouvre la porte et rentre suivi par ses deux amis. Ils laissent le temps à leurs yeux pour s'habituent à l'obscurité et regardent vers le lit. Heero est là. Dormant paisiblement, seul, entre les draps du lit de Duo. Le japonais est là, mais pas l'américain. Pour l'instant, leur priorité est de réveiller le japonais.

- Hum…Heero !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez !

- Euh…

- Ca fait je ne sais pas combien de temps qu'on te cherche et toi t'es réveillé ! Mais tu te lèves pas ! Tu sais l'heure qu'il est !

- Wuffei !

- Quoi !

- Arrête de gueuler, tu veux ! Et oui je sais qu'elle heure il est.

- Ca veut dire que tu ne vas…

- Je vais descendre, Quatre. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps…

- Dans ce cas, on te laisse. Mais fais vite.

- Merci, Trowa.

Le dit Trowa, a vu les larmes dans les yeux du japonais. Larmes preuves du conflit intérieur auquel le japonais est confronté. Le français sait que son époux a senti ce que ressentait leur ancien leader.

- Vous le laissez comme ça ! Vous ne le faite pas descendre. Il reste peut de temps.

- Wuffei !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Toi aussi tu vas me dire de la fermer Trowa !

- Non. Mais Heero souffre. Il faut lui laisser le temps de prendre sa décision.

- …

xXx

Royaume de Sank, dans le jardin…

Relenna commence à se sentir un peu stressée. Pour se calmer elle est sortie dans le jardin. _/ Après tout il reste encore une heure avant la cérémonie. J'ai le temps avant de m'habiller… /_. Alors qu'elle marche dans une allée, elle entend des sanglots en provenance de sa droite. Elle s'approche et voit Duo assit contre un arbre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle se doute de se qui met le jeune homme dans cet état. Elle s'approche, et s'adosse à son tour contre l'arbre. La jeune femme inspire un bon coup et se jette à l'eau.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Tout le monde le sait.

- …

- Mais moi aussi je l'aime. Et je lui ai prouvé…

- MOI AUSSI ! Moi aussi je lui ai prouvé. Pendant tout le temps où nous étions en guerre. Mais…

- Mais il ne le voyait pas.

- Non. °les sanglots redoublent°

- Je sais. °prend le natté dans ses bras° mais après la guerre j'ai continué à lui prouver. Je me suis déclarée. Alors que toi…tu as abandonné. Peut être que si tu t'étais déclaré…

- Relenna…je suis désolé. Je lui ai dit hier soir.

- Non. Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Tu l'aimes. Et moi je suis en train de te le voler. Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'as répondu.

- Je ne sais pas.

Relenna se lève, obligeant Duo à lever la tête pour la voir. Elle regarde le ciel à travers les branches de l'arbre sous lequel ils sont. Elle se retourne pour faire face à son « rival ».

- Le seul moyen de le savoir est de lui demander. Alors, ce sera à lui de faire son choix.

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire !

- Je veux dire que si tu ne viens pas à la cérémonie, il ne pourra pas te répondre.

Relenna s'éloigne en courant. Il est temps pour elle d'aller se préparer.

- Duo, c'est ta dernière chance ! Cri-t-elle à l'intention de Duo.

xXx

Royaume de Sank, salle où doit avoir lieu la cérémonie…

Heero est dans la salle, devant l'autel. Devant cet autel symbole de son union avec la princesse de Sank. Heero ne se sent pas bien. Tous ces regards dirigés vers lui. Lui un homme de l'ombre, un ange de la nuit, tout comme Duo… Un ange de la nuit peut-il épouser un rayon de soleil ? Un ange de la nuit veut-il épouser un rayon de soleil ? Non. Mais il le fait par respect.

Ça y est. La musique est lancée. Heero voit que ses trois amis le regardent, l'interrogeant du regard. Il détourne les yeux. Il regarde Relenna arrivée dans sa longue robe blanche. Elle est magnifique. Rayonnant de beauté.

Relenna regarde celui qu'elle aime. Il la regarde aussi. Il la regarde mais il a l'air ailleurs, son regard a quelque chose de triste. Chose rare pour l'ancien soldat parfait qui n'a pas perdu ses habitudes. Relenna soupire. _/ Ainsi il n'a toujours pas fait son choix…/_.

La cérémonie débute. L'ambiance est un peu tendue. Le prêtre parle. Heero ne l'écoute pas. Son esprit est ailleurs. Il est perdu. Le japonais balaye la salle du regard. Il n'est pas là. Il ne pourrait donc pas lui dire. Si seulement il était venu le voir ce matin, si il avait été la à son réveil…

Soudain la porte s'ouvre. Tout le monde tourne la tête vers le trouble fête. Toujours le même. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ses longs cheveux sont tressés.

- Arrêtez ! Heero ! Heero je…

Le prénommé Heero se tourne vers Relenna. Cette dernière lui souri. Elle a comprit. Un filet d'eau salée coule le long de sa joue. Le japonais s'approche et pose sa main sur la joue avant d'y déposer un baiser. Il murmure alors…

- Gomen ne, Relenna…

- Vas y…

En voyant la scène, Duo s'était laissé tomber à genoux. Il lève la tête et voit Heero s'avancer vers lui. Il se relève pour faire face à cet homme qui torture son cœur depuis si longtemps.

- Heero, je…

- Tais-toi baka.

Pour faire taire le dit baka, Heero prend possession de ses lèvres devant l'assistance médusée. Le baiser échangé est tendre, et révélateur de leur amour réciproque.

- Heero…

- Aishiteru, Duo.

- Heero…I love you.

xXx

Un mariage fut bien célébré. Mais pas celui attendu. En effet, un ange de la nuit ne peut épouser un rayon de soleil. Par contre deux anges de la nuit peuvent s'aimer pour l'éternité. Le mariage de Heero Yui et Duo Maxwell fut donc célébré le 15 août. Relenna quand à elle fut heureuse dans son malheur. Car, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait le japonais, elle le voyait réellement heureux.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Shana-chan : finie la fic tout le monde est content, Relenna moyennement mais bon. Ce qui compte…

Duo&Heero : c'est qu'on soit ensemble.

Shana-chan : ouais

J'ai réussi à la finir ce week end. Je suis contente. J'espère que vous aussi. Donc…laissez des reviews s'il vous plait ! °chibi' eyes attaque°

Ja !


End file.
